


Hesitate

by LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Series: Rushed [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cutee, markson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Continuation of Rush.Jackson finally meets his soulmate and Bambam needs to confront his own.





	Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is long overdue haha, sorry!

Jackson felt his heart skip a few beats as he gazed at the man out on his porch. He felt an instant connection as soon as he opened the door and it was like his heart wanted to beat in rhythm with the blond man’s in front of him.

“Oh.” The blond whispered as he stared at his wrist flashing  _ 00:00:00 _ . He glanced up and took the two steps to put his hand out for Jackson to shake, “I'm Mark.” He repeated shyly, facing his head down.

Jackson being, well  _ Jackson _ , ignored the offered hand in favor of grabbing Mark by the waist and giving him a deep hug. “Jackson.” He breathed out the air he didn’t know he was holding, it hitting Mark’s neck because of the close proximity.

He enjoyed watching Mark’s face turn tomato red as he put his head on Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson shivered as he felt the warm breath hit his nape. “It's nice to finally meet you.” Mark whispered, loving the way their bodies fit together perfectly.

Jackson chuckled. “I am so excited to meet you.” He gently kissed the top of his head before reluctantly pulling away. “Let me introduce you to my best friend.” He stated, feeling the finger jabs Bambam was doing to his back.

Mark nodded, smiling brightly as he was brought into the house, Jackson taking his hand into his own. His eyes widened as a familiar face was brought into view. “Bambam! Right?” He blurted out, remembering why he came here in the first place.

Bambam nodded, sharing a confused look with Jackson.

Mark was quick to explain. “The reason I came here actually, was to see you. I'm from America, part of Yugyeom’s dance team-”

He stopped abruptly once noting the dark look on Bambam’s face. “Yugyeom sent me here to try to get you to talk to him.” He finished quickly, squeezing Jackson’s hand in fear of the look Bambam was currently giving him.

Bambam groaned in frustration, hands curling into fists. “He's such an idiot!” He exclaimed, stomping down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Mark stared after him, helplessly confused. He felt his hand being squeezed and looked at Jackson. “He just needs some time to cool off, it's fine. So, tell me, how do you know Baby-Face?”

x

Bambam felt tears come to his eyes for the nth time. By now it was actually starting to hurt, which only made him cry more.

“Stupid idiot.” He mumbled, sighing as a few tears slipped down his cheek. He hadn't planned staying mad at Yugyeom for long because his heart was weak and he thought the boy would come back on his knees, but no.

He sent  _ Mark _ .

Instead of begging for forgiveness or showering Bambam in apologies and affection, he sent someone else, like BamBam wasn’t  _ worth it _ .

Bambam punched his pillow in frustration at his bad luck. Of all the people in the world, why did he have to be stuck with a selfish prick?

He immediately felt guilty after thinking so, he knew he would never trade Yugyeom even if he could. He loved the younger boy so much, even if he only hurt BamBam in the long run.

He collapsed on his bed, feeling defeated. He knew it would end up with him crawling back to Yugyeom, even though it was Yugyeom who did wrong. That was just the way it was between them. Bambam was weak and he needed Yugyeom.

Bambam could think of countless times when Yugyeom should've kissed his feet for forgiveness but instead Bambam ran after him.

And he was  _ sick of it _ .

Bambam steeled himself, sitting up abruptly. He would not give in this time. Whether the long time of being apart made his will stronger or something else, he was not going to give in.

This time, Yugyeom will have to come to him.

x

“Should we go check on him?” Mark asked worriedly, glancing over his shoulder to where Bambam had disappeared a half an hour earlier. Since then, Jackson and Mark had been getting to know each other.

And kissing. A lot.

To answer his question, Jackson made a distracted hum, currently too preoccupied with kissing Mark’s neck.

Although a real answer soon appeared in the form of Bambam marching his way into the living room. “Stop making out, I have something important to say.”

Mark felt Jackson whine against his mouth and they reluctantly pulled away. Though, Jackson did manage to attach himself to Mark in what he could only describe as a koala hanging onto a tree for its life.

Once he got their attention, he began pacing back and forth. “We all know that Yugyeom is a no good, baby-faced jerk and that he always takes advantage of my love for him.”

Jackson nodded while Mark shook his head. He did not, in fact, know that, but Bambam continued nevertheless.

“So I have decided to make him come crawling back to me.” He stopped pacing then and faced them. “And I need your help. It’s not going to be simple because Yugyeom always expects me to forgive him immediately, he’s never had to work for my forgiveness. Therefore, I now announce Operation: Get Yugyeom to Realize He’s Been a Jerk to His Other Half or ‘GYRHBJHOH’ for short.”

“I’m not even sure how to pronounce that.” Jackson had concentration written all over his face as his lips moved, trying to form the impossible word.

Bambam waved him off. “That’s not the point. Are you guys in or not?”

Mark looked to Jackson who was still trying to pronounce GYRHBJHOH and smiled. He realized then that he would be spending the rest of his life with this dork and felt flutters in his stomach. Though, when spending the rest of your life with someone, you need to get on their friend’s good side and even though he thought Yugyeom was a cool dude, he would help his soulmate with his retribution of sorts. He turned back to Bambam and proclaimed, “We’ll help.”

x

Mark regretted those words ever coming out of his mouth.

Not even five minutes later, Bambam had pried him away from Jackson, who whined like an abused puppy, and out the door to go find Yugyeom.

It's not like it was hard, Yugyeom was waiting in Mark's hotel room.

When he had first invited Mark to visit Korea with him, he had told him he could stay with him and his soulmate, but Mark didn't want to intrude so he declined. It now seems like that was a good idea otherwise they would both be on the streets right now, looking for a place to stay.

Although, he would've met Jackson sooner and now he definitely thinks he should’ve agreed to stay with them.

It also would mean that Mark wouldn't be trudging up the stairs to his room, alone, right after meeting his soulmate to find his soulmate’s friend’s soulmate.

He thinks it is all unnecessarily complicated.

The door opened with a click, revealing an eager Yugyeom waiting on the other side. “What did he say? Is he here? Can I go back now?”

Mark sighed, a lot happened in the hour he was gone, so he thought he'd give him a choice.

“Um, well, there is good news and bad news. Your choice.” Mark shrugged at the other man’s confused gaze.

“Good news.” Yugyeom looked expectant, gazing around the hallway for Bambam.

“I found my soulmate.” Mark grinned at Yugyeom’s surprised face and he could tell the other was genuinely happy for him, but he also wanted to know about his own soulmate.

“He was actually at Bambam’s house, his name is Jackson.” Mark continued and Yugyeom snorted.

“You poor guy.”

And while Mark could understand the statement, he felt slightly offended. “Hey, Jackson is a better soulmate than you.”

Yugyeom gaped at him and Mark regretted his words. “Sorry, I didn't mean it, it's been a long hour if you can believe it. Though, that does bring me to the bad news.”

He paused but Yugyeom urged him on. “Bambam isn't going to forgive you.”

“What?”

Yugyeom was stunned and a little hurt. Bambam always forgives him.

“He said when you're ready to realize you've been a jerk and come crawling back on your hands and knees he might consider it. His words, of course.” Mark added.

“Me? A jerk? He's the one who is holding me back from my dreams! He knows how hard I've worked for this! I don't understand.” He was leaning against the door frame now, looking lost and more than a little confused.

Mark, seeing both sides of the argument, decided to offer up the only solution that would really work. “Go talk to him.”

Yugyeom glanced at him, seemingly lost in his thoughts, but he nodded and walked out the door.

Mark stared after him, then looked at his hotel room. “What the fuck am I still doing here, I have a soulmate.”

And with that, he shut the door and raced after Yugyeom, even passing him on his way back to the house.

x

The doorbell rang for the nth time that day, but this time Bambam raced to get it. It was Yugyeom, it was definitely Yugyeom, he would be back, begging for forgiveness which Bambam would enjoy for about two seconds before kissing the hell out of that man-baby.

He opened the door, heart racing, only to see Mark, looking almost as excited as he was.

When they both realized that they weren't who they were looking for, their faces dropped and Bambam slammed the door in his face.

“Jackson! You're useless soulmate is back so stop whining like a bitch.” He shouted in the direction of his bedroom where Jackson was currently pouting.

He heard an excited yelp and the quick padding of feet across the hardwood and scowled. Jackson was really just a giant puppy.

He glanced around the room excitedly, even going as far as lifting Bambam up to see if Mark was hiding behind him, despite the significant height difference.

“Where is he?”

Bambam shot his thumb out in the direction of the door. “Outside. He didn't bring Yugyeom.”

Jackson ignored him and bounded up to the door, opening it with a wide grin, only to slam it shut with a pout. “You liar! It's just Yugyeom out there.”

“What?” Bambam instantly perked up and this time they both opened the door, revealing Mark  _ and _ Yugyeom.

“Markiepooh!” Jackson squealed excitedly, launching himself at the older man.

Mark didn't say anything, just smiled as he caught the younger in his arms.

“Bambam.”

Bambam turned to Yugyeom then, trying to make his face expressionless. “Yugyeom.” He replied coldly.

“We should talk.” Yugyeom just looked sad and that made Bambam’s chest hurt. Was he going to break up with him?

“Okay.” 

Mark and Jackson had stopped their reunion by then and were just watching with concerned expressions.

As Yugyeom walked into the house, Bambam paused behind him. “Can you guys go somewhere for awhile?”

Jackson nodded understandingly, giving Bambam a pat on the head which made him scowl. Then, he took Mark's hand and they walked down the street, soon disappearing around the corner.

Bambam stayed outside a bit longer, wanting to delay the inevitable. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and walked inside, closing the door behind him with a distinct click.

He wandered the house for a bit, ‘looking’ for Yugyeom even though he already knew he was in their room.

Was it their room anymore? Will it ever be again?

He stopped outside the doorway, seeing Yugyeom sitting on his side of the bed, back to him.

“I'm sorry.”

The words surprised him.

Yugyeom turned to him, arms raised and Bambam immediately accepted the embrace.

“I get that I've been stupid lately. I should have texted more, I should have called every night like we agreed,” he hesitated, “I should have told you about going back.”

Bambam just held him tighter, burying his face in his chest, willing the tears to leave his vision.

“If...If you don't want me to, I won't go.”

Bambam’s head whipped up. Did he hear correctly? “But it's your dream.”

Yugyeom shook his head. “You're my dream.”

The tears finally fell from Bambam's eyes.

He felt Yugyeom’s hand brush away his tears. “You, this house we bought together, the restaurant your parents built fifty years ago, our friends. That is my dream. Dancing in America is just a small part of my life. And if the biggest part of it doesn't want America in the picture anymore, it's gone. I can dance here.”

Bambam felt tears slip down his face and felt embarrassed.

“What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?” Yugyeom’s voice was gentle and inquiring as he tipped up Bambam’s chin to see his face.

“I-I thought-t you were gonna break u-up with m-me.” He cried, feeling relieved.

Yugyeom looked taken aback. “Why would you ever think that? I love you, always.”

Bambam gave him a watery smile before burying his face into the giant maknae’s chest.

Sure, they fight occasionally and sometimes it seemed as if the worst was to happen, but then they remember that they love each other more than words could describe and everything is okay again.


End file.
